Jim J. Bullock
Jim J. Bullock (sometimes credited as Jm J. Bullock, born February 9, 1955) is an American comedian, stage, television and film actor. Early Life James Jackson Bullock was born is Casper, Wyoming, and raised in Odessa, Texas, in a Southern Baptist home. As a youth, Bullock planned to study to become and evangelical Christian minister. He received a music scholarship to attend Oklahoma Baptist University in Shawnee, Oklahoma, but let school without graduating. Career Bullock became a noble entertainment figure in the 1980s when he co-starred in the sitcom Too Close For Comfort (credited as Jm J. Bullock) and was a regular "square" on John Davidson's updated version of Hollywood Squares (1986-1989), also substituting for Davidson as host on occasion. He also was a semi0regular on Battlestars. He later became a semi-regular on ALF (from 1989-1990 as Neal Tanner). After the sitcom went off the air, Bullock remained active with theatre, television and film work. He Briefly hosted a syndicated talk show with ex-televangelist Tammy Faye Messener. The Jim J. and Tammy Faye Show debuted in 1996, but Messner exited the program a few months later following a cancer diagnosis. Bullock continues with a new co-host Ann Abertnathy, and the show became The Jim J. and Ann Show until it was cancelled. Bullock was the voice of Queer Duck in the animated series of cartoons of the same name which have appeared on both the internet and cable TV network Showtime. In 2000, Bullock was a regular panelists on the revival of I've Got a Secret. He also performed on the national tour of the Broadway production of Hairspray as Wilbur Turnblad, a role he took to the Broadway stage starting September 18, 2007. Some of his other noteworthy roles include the pilled-up narcoleptic Prince Valium in the 1987 Mel Brooks movie Spaceballs, and the "Not-Quite-Out-of-The-Closet" character in the date montage at the beginning of 2001's Kissing Jessica Stein. From 2004 to 2007, he had a recurring role as Mr. Monroe, a teacher at the fictional James K. Polk middle school on the Nickelodeon live action sitcom Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Personal Life In 1985, while Too Close for Comfort was being retooled as The Ted Knight Show, Bullock learned that he was HIV positive. In 1996, Bullock's partner for six years, John Casey, died from AIDS-related complications. Bullock is a longtime survivor of the virus and as of 2011, was still healthy due in part to antiretroviral drugs. On February 17, 1999, Bullock was arrested outside a bar in West Hollywood, California for possession of crystal meth; he received probation as a result. Shows Hosted Hollywood Squares (he subbed for John Davidson while he was recovering from an injury) Super Sloppy Double Dare (as guest host in the Marc v. Harvey episode) Shows Appeared Battlestars Body Language Break the Bank (1985 version) Celebrity Hot Potato Crosswits The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour Hollywood Squares (80s version) Match Game (ABC version) Animal Crack-Ups I've Got a Secret (Oxygen version) Balderdash Pictionary (1997 Version) Category:Hosts Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Panelists Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1955 Births